1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost paper moving mechanism for use with printing devices such as calculators, typewriters, line printers, and the like operating under electronic control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many low cost printers using paper advancing mechanisms are known in the art. However, the known prior art mechanisms are generally quite complex and have many parts. With increased complexity, there arises the attendant increases in cost of fabrication and maintenance. Also, down time is generally increased as a function of complexity and increased number of parts.